Versos de los 70
by Dark Luar
Summary: Una pequeña serie de poemas situados en la época de los Merodeadores.
1. Sirius

**Disclaimer**: A pesar de que Rowling es la legítima creadora de Sirius Black, a estas alturas las locas fanáticas de los fanfics nos hemos apoderado de este sexy personaje y lo reivindicamos como nuestro (como si eso sirviera de algo... ToT)

**Summary**: Primero de una pequeña colección de poemillas basados en la época de los Merodeadores.

**Advertencias: **Alusiones slash en este poema en concreto, me parece que en los demás no habrá ninguna, pero si es así avisaré antes.

**Línea temporal:** Época Merodeadores.

**··.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·. SIRIUS .·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.··**

by Dark Luar

**S**irius suena a libertad,

a indomable juventud,

a bromas en el colegio,

a ojos de grisáceo azul.

**I**ntensa mirada brillante

con destellos juguetones,

que ayudaron a su fama

de ser rompecorazones.

**R**auda y veloz respuesta

a réplicas o comentarios

si alguien se mete con él

o con sus tres aliados.

**I**nmortal fama merecida,

terror del profesorado.

Odiado por las serpientes,

por los leones idolatrado.

**Ú**nico punto débil:

esos dos ojos dorados,

ese olor a chocolate,

ese lobuno encanto.

**S**uena raro, ya lo sé.

pero Sirius se ha enamorado.

Y Remus Lupin, su amigo,

su propuesta ha aceptado.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la autora**: No sé si ya os habéis fijado, pero la letra inicial de cada estrofa forma la palabra Sirius.

Me apetecía escribir algo de poesía, ya que hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, y aproveché mi inspiración con los cachorritos (me encanta llamar así a Moony y a Padfoot) para sacarle partido. Tengo pensado publicar más poemas situados en esta época dentro de relativamente poco tiempo (la semana que viene como muy tarde subo el siguiente), pero eso siempre está condicionado por mi musa (que se coge siempre demasiados días libres) y por los exámenes (que ya les vale a los profesores), así que tened paciencia conmigo, por favor u.u

Para el próximo me concentraré en Remus, pero en los siguientes también saldrán probablemente Lily, James y Severus (dudo que vaya a escribir nada sobre Pettigrew).


	2. El lobo

**Disclaimer**: Si Remus fuera mío no le haría sufrir tanto, pobrecito mío... pero me temo que (legalmente, al menos) es de Rowling y ésta se ha empeñado en casarlo con una chiquilla loca fan de Agatha Ruiz de la Prada (que a veces es simpática, pero debería liarse con Charlie Weasley y no con mi Remsy).

**Summary**: Segundo poema de la serie. En este hablo de mi querido Remus Lupin y su "pequeño problema peludo".

**··.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·. EL LOBO .·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.··**

by Dark Luar

Se acerca la luna

y el lobo se agita,

dentro de un muchacho

castaño palpita.

---

Él es aún muy joven

pero la oscuridad llama

y lo que hay dentro de él

la libertad reclama.

---

Y algo le desgarra,

y algo en él se rompe.

Cada luna llena

es bestia y no hombre.

---

Su tormento cesa

al llegar el alba,

y el sol trae consigo

la luz y la calma.

---

Como puede oculta

las mil cicatrices

y siempre en su mente

el destino maldice.

---

Es su oscuro secreto,

es su negro estigma

el saber que en él

la maldad habita.

---

Pero con los años

alcanza la luz

ya que sus amigos

comprenden su cruz.

---

Y no le rehuyen,

y no le maldicen,

_"¿podemos ayudar?"_

tan solo le dicen.

---

Y por él se esfuerzan

y al fin lo consiguen,

bajo las estrellas

al bosque le siguen.

---

Y el humano sonríe

y el lobo aúlla,

ahora acompañado,

a la blanca luna.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la autora**: Pensé en hacer otra vez lo de las letras, pero no me apetecía porque limita el número de estrofas y prefiero tener más libertad en eso. Para la semana que viene (en principio) escribiré algo acerca de la relación entre Severus y Lily.

Ya sé que la poesía en general es un género que gusta menos, pero agradecería que me dejarais algún review para ver qué os parecen. Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima actualización ^^


	3. Ojos negros

**Disclaimer**: Lo de siempre: esto no es mío, muchos de los personajes se merecían finales mejores, etc, etc, etc. (Y sí, incluso Sevy se merecía morir de forma algo más decente y ser feliz por una vez en su vida)

**Summary**: Y ya van tres... Este es acerca de la relación entre Severus y Lily.

**··.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·. OJOS NEGROS .·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.··**

by Dark Luar

Se suponía que ellos le entendían,

se suponía que ellos le apreciaban,

se suponía que ellos evitarían

las mil de desprecio miradas.

---

Pero algo no tenía,

pero algo le faltaba,

y era el apoyo de ella,

del verde mirar que amaba.

---

En el pasado era mejor

pues se sentían iguales,

ligeramente superiores

a aquellos que eran "normales".

---

Pero sucedió al contrario

de en sus soñadas fantasías,

y sus ilusiones casi

se transformaron en pesadillas.

---

"Los leones y serpientes

no deben ser aliados"

y se dejaron llevar

por lo que otros inculcaron.

---

No compartían ideas,

no compartían amigos

y con la edad se dieron cuenta

de que eran muy distintos.

---

Finalmente su amistad

se quebró como la espuma

debido a los ideales

de los de sangre más pura.

---

Él debió haberse callado

ante las provocaciones

y le costó darse cuenta

de lo que hicieron sus acciones.

---

Llegaron tarde las disculpas

con decepción y con gritos

y ninguno supo nunca

porqué él dijo lo que dijo.

---

Ella fue el único amor

del de oscuros ojos negros

quien, con el corazón roto,

siempre lamentó aquello.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la autora**: Para la próxima actualización contaremos con un poeta que seguro os gustará (a mí, por lo menos, me encanta). Solo os doy una pista: es peli-negro.


	4. Tentaculoso molusco

**Disclaimer**: Jo, qué depresión, ni siquiera puedo decir que el Calamar Gigante sea mío...

**Summary**: Recital de poesía en la Torre de Gryffindor a cargo de mi pulgoso favorito.

**··.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·. TENTACULOSO MOLUSCO .·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.··**

by Dark Luar

Torre de Gryffindor, habitación de los chicos de quinto curso, medianoche.

Suelo decorado con botellas vacías con restos de algo con alcohol y tres chicos sentados en el suelo sobre la manchada alfombra de color rojo escarlata.

Se abren las cortinas de la cama con dosel que tienen enfrente y un adonis de pelo oscuro comienza a recitar tras carraspear un poco y dedicar a su público una teatral reverencia.

............................

¡Oh, titánico molusco!

¡Oh, tentaculoso amigo!

Yo, un humilde alumno,

quisiera hoy hablar contigo.

---

El tema, si lo permites,

que me gustaría tratar

es acerca de Lily Evans,

a quien sin duda conocerás.

---

Por boca de la muchacha

recientemente hemos sabido

que antes que con James Potter

ella prefiere salir contigo.

---

Sé que te pasa como a mí

(que quieres, soy Sirius Black),

que las chicas constantemente

contigo quieren ligar.

---

Pero la pelirroja en concreto,

yo te pido por favor

que se la dejes al cornudo

de mi buen amigo Prongs.

---

El cuatro-ojos en el fondo

(muy en el fondo) es buena gente

y si le despejas el camino

la conseguirá seguramente.

---

Y si me entero de que cumpliste

(y seguro que lo haré)

te enviaré a Snivellus al lago

para que juegues con él.

............................

Sentidos aplausos.

Reverencia de despedida con una sonrisa perruna en los labios antes de saltar de la cama y coger una de las pocas botellas que aún contienen algo de bebida.

Entre las risas ahogadas alguien dice "qué bonito" y finge que se seca una lágrima.

El chico de gafas jura conseguir a Lily aún sin la ayuda del calamar justo antes de quedarse dormido.

El poeta reconoce que aún sin la ayuda del calamar, Snivellus acabará en el lago.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la autora**: Me quedó algo más corto que los anteriores, pero espero que os haya gustado. Sirius siempre ha sido uno de mis personajes favoritos (y cuando murió fue el único momento en que los libros de esta saga me hicieron llorar) así que adoro leer sobre él y me apetecía que volviera a aparecer en los poemas.

Esta será la última actualización, ya que además de la poca acogida (joooo, ni un solo review de momento... ToT) se me acabó la inspiración para la poesía, así que estoy terminando de pulir algunos one-shots.


End file.
